Wash Away My Yesterdays
by MistressGreyback
Summary: When a CIA Agent is killed, Gibbs is brought in to investigate; the daughter of an old friend resurfaces, with a grudge. Will duty override her longing for family and revenge? or will Trent soothe her heartache and find the killer? The past is our future.
1. Prologue: Five Months Earlier

**D/C: I don't own NCIS, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Trent, Will Ryan, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!**

**Prologue - Yet The Soul Obeys**

"Are you awake?" Trent Kort raised an eyebrow, sighing as he yawned; sitting in the drivers seat of the black sedan parked outside Langley. He looked over his shoulder at the black haired female curled up on the backseat. He unclipped his seat belt, climbing into the backseat as he looked at her. "Wake up." he murmured, kissing her on the cheek.

Alice groaned, "Nngh, no getting sweet with me gorgeous." she mumbled; sitting up, her raven black hair fell to her shoulders, the light reflecting off her hair gave her hair a blue glow. She reached for her hair elastic on the seat, tying her hair back as she squatted slightly while Alice pulled her pants up and her shirt down, fixing her tie up as she slipped on her jacket.

"So, shall we dance again?" Alice laughed, sighing as she yawned and stretched her arms. "Where are we now - Langley? Oh come on, don't say there's another assignment." she sighed, her american accent softened by her french accent coming through.

"He wants to see Blackwolf and Kort, something about a protection detail." Trent spoke, pushing the door open as he stepped out; scarf wrapped around his neck. "Come on, mon chere." Trent chuckled.

Alice giggled, "Je taime ma chere." she smirked before climbing out, locking the sedan up. "Hmm, I think that scarf would look better on me." she joked, reaching for it as they walked inside Langley, flashing their ID.

"Alice Ryan-Blackwolf, Trent Kort, the Director ordered to see us." Alice spoke as she put her two guns and knife in the container before she walked through the metal detector, looking at Trent.

He pulled his .10 from his belt, putting it in the container before he pulled his watch off and put it in the container; walking through the detector. Trent slipped his watch back on, putting the .10 in it's holster as he picked up Alice's kabar and guns, handing them to her.

"Come on, he won't want to wait." Trent sighed.  
"What the fuck is he doing here?" Alice stared at the silver haired male on the chair, clenching her fists; _wait until you're outside and out of view, then throttle him._

"That looks like - " Trent trailed off, seeing the Director's assistant.

"Special Agents Blackwolf, Kort, Special Agent Gibbs, the Director will see you now." the man spoke.

Alice rushed into the elevator, quickly pushing the button as the doors closed; Why would the Director call him here? He's NCIS, and he's a bastard. "Can't believe he's here." Alice muttered, pulling her white sleeves down as she fixed her leather jacket's collar.

"Gibbs." Trent acknowledged him, glancing at him as he pushed the button for the elevator.  
"Kort, you know why we're here?" he asked, "Who's your friend?" Jethro spoke calmly.  
"You don't know her? She knows you obviously." Trent sighed, "No idea, we got the call to come here." he continued.

He stepped inside the elevator, leaning against the rail; "Her name's Alice Ryan-Blackwolf, hyphenated, her father was a Colonel in the Corps." Trent explained, "She's french-american, dual citizenship." he added as Trent pushed the button for the top floor.

"Sir, you requested me?" Alice spoke, pushing the door open.  
"Sit down Alice, where are the other two?" the Director spoke, signalling her to sit.  
"We're here." Gibbs spoke, sitting down as he looked at Trent.

"If I may speak freely sir?" Alice asked, glancing icily at Gibbs.  
"Go ahead." the Director spoke.  
"Why the hell did you bring him in on this operation? Agent David, I would understand, but not him, he's the leader of his team, we need someone who's ready twenty four seven, not someone attached to his agency."

Alice glared at Gibbs, digging her fingers into the arm of the chair.

The Director noticed her glare, and her fingers digging into the chair; "Is there a conflict of interest here Alice?" he spoke calmly.

"No sir, I'd just expect NCIS to give up an Agent without a team, not one who leads a team." Alice leaned back into her chair, "If you'll excuse me Sir, I need to make a quick phone call." she spoke; getting to her feet.

"Five minutes." the Director sighed.  
"Thank you Sir." Alice walked out, pulling her cellphone out.

"Do you know her Jethro?" the Director spoke, looking at Gibbs.

"No Sir. Never seen her before today." Gibbs spoke calmly.

"Her name's Alice Ryan-Blackwolf, her mother was french, father was american, though Blackwolf isn't a french name, it was her mothers surname, she changed it when she came here. Her father was a Colonel in the Corps, Colonel William Ryan, you served with him." Trent explained, looking at Leroy; narrowing his eyes.

"I never knew he had a daughter." Gibbs stared out the window.

"Well now you do." Alice walked back inside, ignoring Gibbs as she sat down. "Someone's just killed Agent Beckett Sir, two minutes ago on the street." Alice spoke hesitantly.

"Gibbs, call your team, Beckett was detached to NCIS, so this involves you." the Director ordered, "We can finish this meeting later." he continued.


	2. Chapter 1: Unnatural Selection

**D/C: I don't own NCIS, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Trent, Will Ryan, etc.) I do own any OC's that appear!**

**A/C: They never really specified if Col. Ryan was a sniper or just a kickass Marine, so I'm going to make him a sniper; like father like daughter.**

**Chapter One – Unnatural Selection**

**Five Months Later**

"Where are we?" Alice stared down at the streets, laying on the rooftop clutching the .223 RRA Varmint A4 with an Armalite Scope Mount. She glanced over her shoulder at Trent, "Get in the stairwell once you point out the target, there could be other sharp shooters on the rooftop." she ordered.

"Where we are doesn't matter, we just need the target." Gibbs spoke, clutching the Bravo 51. He stared through the scope, waiting for Trent's voice to come through the earpiece. He lay on the roof of the building opposite where Trent and Alice were, _can't believe the CIA wants to kill some guy in plain sight. Then again, they'll cover it up as another victim of a serial killer._

"Shut up Gibbs." Alice spoke into her small microphone, "Where's the fucking target?" Alice looked through the scope; her finger resting lightly on the trigger.

"There." Trent pointed to the man, looking through the binoculars as he sighed; "Blue and red shirt, cargo pants, sneakers, cap on the head, moustache, five eight, two twenty five." Trent spoke, stepping into the 'protection of the stairwell'.

Alice shifted the rifle slightly before pulling the trigger, not even blinking; "He's dead." she spoke calmly, rolling onto her back as she put the rifle into the case quickly, tearing the latex long sleeved gloves off. "No residue." she muttered, putting them into a small bag.

Gibbs sighed, "You didn't hesitate." Gibbs spoke into the microphone.

"Why should I? He's a terrorist, they knew he was going to be killed anyway." Alice spoke, standing as she lifted the case and bag; disappearing down the stairwell. "Better he dies before he's allowed to reveal that we're onto their ring." Alice continued, walking down the stairwell as she glanced at Trent before walking out the door and into the street, tossing the case and bag into the back seat of the sedan as she sat in the middle seat.

"Where to now?" Gibbs spoke, tossing his case into the back of the sedan as he sat next to Alice.  
"NCIS." Trent slid into the drivers seat, closing the door.

"Why NCIS?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.  
"We work together, you have a case, we're helping out." Trent explained.  
"I'm not coming in tomorrow, I'm going to Bethesda." Alice spoke quietly as the car sped off, driving for NCIS HQ. She reached for the radio, flicking it on as she leaned back into the seat. _Cause I got time while he got freedom, cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

She stepped out of the car as Trent pulled up outside NCIS, fixing her leather jacket as she let her hair down; walking into NCIS as she flashed her badge, dumping her gun in the container. Alice had been reduced to one gun, a .32, and the 'pain' had been to much to handle, at least for the week after she'd been told she was only allowed one firearm.

"Hey, Blackwolf, you alright?" Gibbs spoke, running after Alice.

Alice glanced at Gibbs, "Piss off." she spoke monotonously as she walked into the elevator. Alice leaned against the rail, pulling out her cellphone as she dialled the familiar number.

"Hi, can you put me through to my father?" Alice spoke, the doors still open.  
"Miss Blackwolf, I'm sorry - I thought they called, your father, we got there too late, he commited suicide last night." the nurse's voice came through as Alice dropped the phone.

Gibbs slipped into the elevator, "What's wrong?" he looked at her; seeing a tear fall down her cheek.

"Nothing." she spoke through gritted teeth, picking up the cellphone as she put it to her ear, "Thankyou..." she murmured; hanging up as she pocketed her cellphone. _Why? He knew I was coming in tomorrow, what could've made him do it? He tried it before but they always stopped him._"What happened?" Jethro looked at her as the elevator doors opened, Tony stood on the other side as he grunted; Alice pushing past him, "What's up with her?" Tony blinked.

"I don't know, she called Bethesda, then just - I don't know." Gibbs spoke, looking at Ziva; "David, talk to Blackwolf, she may talk better to a female." Jethro sighed as he watched Alice, walking up the stairs towards Vance's office.

"Is he in?" Alice looked at the assistant who simply nodded, "Busy?" she asked as the man shook his head. Alice pushed the door open, walking in as she looked at Leon; looking away.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Vance spoke, sitting in the chair, letting go of his pen as he ignored it falling to the floor.

"Sir - " Alice gulped, "I don't - I don't think I can continue working for you, my father, Colonel Ryan, he was successful last night, they were too late." she spoke, her voice hoarse, "I have to return to the CIA." she spoke hesitantly, sitting down.

"If you feel that way, I can speak to your Director and cancel your attachment to NCIS." Leon spoke, sighing when the desk phone rang; "What is it?" he spoke, "Agent Gibbs wishes to speak with you." his assistants voice came through.

"Tell him I'm in a meeting, I'm busy James." Leon spoke coldly.  
"Sir - He's" James sighed as Vance hung up.  
"Leon, we have a situation." Gibbs spoke as he walked into Vance's office.  
"So do I." Leon spoke.  
"A marine's come forward, with information about the terrorist cell." Gibbs looked at Alice, "It was murder, not suicide." he spoke calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alice looked at Gibbs, "What's this marine saying?" Leon spoke; standing as he leaned on the desk.

"He says they're going after two CIA agents who killed their leader, they say they killed one of the CIA Agents' father." Gibbs spoke, "Your cover's blown." Gibbs looked at Alice.

"Your cover is never blown until you're dead. You merely dispense with one cover that's useless, and create another which will get you deeper." Alice spoke calmly, pulling out her cellphone as she bit her lower lip; pushing speed dial.

"Hey, he says we need to change over, dirty agents wanting to make cash sounds good, or, you know, traitors to our country is better." Alice spoke, a smirk on her face.

"We've betrayed our countries, sold secrets to a Jihadist group, we want to destroy America. Bring the country to it's knees." Trent spoke, walking through the door. "We're going to need your help to set it up, you're going to arrest us, after a fire fight."

Leon raised an eyebrow, looking at Gibbs who merely nodded. "Get your team together, and start figuring out how this is going to work." Leon spoke.


	3. Chapter 2: Blood Calls To Blood

**D/C:** I don't own NCIS, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Ari, Michael, Eli, etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.

**A/C: **Ok, the bombshell's about to drop :D

**Chapter Two - Blood Calls To Blood**

_"Your cover is never blown until you're dead. You merely dispense with one cover that's useless, and create another which will get you deeper."_Gibbs lay on his boat, sanding it in silence, Alice next to him and Trent next to her; though while Alice sanded the boat and cleaned her rifle, Trent stared at his laptop, trying to figure out how it would work.

"Stop it." Alice giggled like a schoolgirl, licking Trent's earlobe before she bit it gently.

"Oww!" Trent cringed, "Fine." he mumbled, his right hand playing with her hair while he typed with his left hand.

"Hey, cut it - " Gibbs trailed off, blinking when Alice began massaging his shoulder blades; he let out a groan, closing his eyes slightly as he sanded the boat still, going with the grain.

Trent grumbled and muttered, yanking Alice off of Gibb's back; "Get back to cleaning your damn rifle." he ordered.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Alice swayed her hips in front of Trent, picking up her jacket as she walked up the stairs and to the bathroom, closing the door. She sighed, blood stained her sweatshirt, _I'll have to throw it out, blood doesn't come out._ She pulled off her tank and sweatshirt, dumping them on her jacket as she unclipped her bra and stripped down before climbing into the shower, turning only the cold shower on.

_God this feels good_. She closed her eyes, revelling in the feel of the ice cold water hitting her skin, feeling colder as it ran from her hair and down her back. Alice heard the door open as she ignored it, continuing to shower.

"What was that?" Trent raised an eyebrow, "Are you wanting to make me kill you?" he spoke coldly.

"Oh let it go, I'm just toying with him, he's no good if he isn't pissed off." Alice spoke, turning her back to Trent.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Since you found out he knew your father, you've been blaming him." Trent spoke, "You're telling me to let it go and you're the one blaming him for your fathers death." he spoke blatantly.

"Trent..." Alice hesitated, looking at him as she looked away; turning the shower off before she quickly got dressed. She let out a sigh, staring at the hidden test in her jacket pocket. _If the puking wasn't a sign, and the pissy emotional rollercoaster wasn't then I don't know what is._

"Nevermind." she sighed, getting dressed as she kept the test hidden; heading for the guest bedtoom as she lay down on the bed; tossing her jacket onto the floor.

"What - what was that in the basement?" Gibbs spoke, standing in the doorway; "You've been sick, you're having mood swings." Gibbs spoke quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're pregnant." he breathed.

"Yeah, I haven't taken the test but all the signs are there, the fact that I'm so eager to do whatever the CIA wants." she sighed, "Well, it's not part of it, but I want Vance dead for killing Lee." she spoke quietly.

"Lee? Who's Lee?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "I still miss Kelly and Shannon, if they hadn't died that day - I blame myself." he spoke softly.

"Lee Wuan Kai - We uh, tried killing each other for a while, then we tried killing North Korean operatives together." Alice explained quietly, _hope he doesn't figure it out._  
"You worked with Kai?" He chuckled, _she tried killing Vance, then she wanted him to kill her, so his wife did it._  
"CIA doesn't know, they never will, we had similar interests. She was amazing." Alice let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes; "She was practically as close as two women can get, she knew who I was inside and out, I knew who she was, at least on the inside." Alice trailed off, opening her eyes as she sat up.

"I'm sorry, if I blame you for what happened to Dad, it's not you, it's just - I always thought he was invincible when I was a kid, I used to write stories about my dad and his sidekick Gunny." Alice looked at him as she ran a hand through her hair, sitting up; she stared at him as she looked away.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." Gibbs spoke softly, getting to his feet as he walked out; heading for the basement.

"You're pregn - why didn't you tell me Alice?" Trent stood in the doorway, walking towards her. "Let me help." he spoke softly, moving to sit on the bed; he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'm scared that I'll have to quit, or that I'll get shot and lose her." Alice whispered, clutching him tightly. She buried her head in his neck, _I can't lose my father and my daughter, not again._"You **won't **lose her Alice, I won't let you." Trent spoke, ignoring the phone ringing.

"Gibbs, what is it?" Jethro put the phone to his ear, "DiNozzo, slow down, what the hell are you talking about?" Gibbs spoke angrily; waiting for him to stop rambling.

"Boss, there's two men here looking for Kort and Blackwolf, and you." DiNozzo spoke slowly, "Something about some breach of protocol." DiNozzo spoke quietly; keeping his head down as he sat at his desk.

"Keep 'em busy, tell Vance that Blackwolf is carrying, he'll know what I mean." Gibbs spoke as he hung up, "Hey, get dressed, we need to leave." Gibbs spoke; racing towards the guest bedroom, pushing the door open.

"Two men are looking for us, Tony just called, something about a breach of protocol."  
"There's no protocol, that's code for they want us dead." Alice stared at him, "They'll send men to our homes soon, so, we need to leave." she spoke blatantly.


	4. Chapter 3: Take A Piece Of Me

**D/C:** I don't own NCIS, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Ari, Michael, Eli, etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.

**A/N: **If you've seen Gossip Girl, you know where the title is from! RUFUS IS SO SMEXY XD Sorry this chapter is so short, Chapter Four will be longer!!

******Chapter Three - Take A Piece Of Me**

"He's not answering his phone." Tony looked at the males, "And he doesn't have a computer, he's probably got his phone turned off while he works on his boat." Tony stood; looking at them coldly.

"Try Blackwolf or Kort." the blonde male spoke, his hair was spiked; though Tony couldn't make out everything he said due to the Australian accent.  
"I don't know their numbers, they're CIA for petessake!"

Tony exclaimed, gulping when he saw Vance on the stairwell. "Here's the Director now." he spoke.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" Vance spoke, leaning on the rail as he stared down at them through narrowed eyes.

"We're here for Agents Kort and Blackwolf." Tom spoke, wearing a trenchcoat, jeans and a loose shirt.  
"Not here." Leon spoke.  
"Where are they?" Richard asked curiously, running a hand through his blonde hair.  
"I'm not at liberty to release that information." Leon spoke blatantly.

"Go, I'll deal with them at NCIS, they won't try anything, hopefully." Trent sighed, standing on the sidewalk as Gibbs and Alice got in the car.

Alice rolled her eyes, slumping on the back seat. "Get in Trent, you've got my back, I've got yours." she spoke, sitting as she looked at him; "Get in the fucking car, now." she ordered.

Trent sighed, sliding into the backseat as he slammed the door shut before Gibbs took off; "What's your excuse?" he looked at Gibbs as he chuckled.

Gibbs shot him a glare, "So, how do we deal with this?" Gibbs spoke; watching the road as he sped up, heading for NCIS headquarters.

Alice shrugged, "Kill no-one, resort to diplomacy for once." Alice spoke; smirking as she stared out the window, "I don't want to stain my blouse." she sighed, "It's nice, and I'm pregnant, give me a break." said Alice, attempting to slip it into the conversation.

"Since when were you concerned about your clothes?" Trent snorted, looking at Alice; "So, whose is it?" he spoke quietly, letting out a groan when Trent felt her hand collide just above his manhood.

"The only man I've slept with is you, and that's fact." Alice retorted, glaring at him; "I'm being rude so when I become hormonal, you'll know." she spoke quietly.

"I never got PMS." she muttered.  
"Like hell you didn't, you nearly chopped my - " Trent hesitated, trailing off as he saw Quantico come into view.

"Well we're here." Gibbs spoke, parking as he got out of the car and headed for the gate.

"NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Trent Kort and Alice Blackwolf." Gibbs spoke to the guard who nodded, the trio walked through; Alice let out a sigh, unarming herself as she handed them to the guard at the gate.

"I want them back if we leave." Alice spoke to the marine.  
"If Ma'am?" he blinked.  
"I may end up in a body bag." Alice sighed, hurrying to follow Trent and Gibbs.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? You're not coming home in a body bag." Trent looked at her, "Come on, they won't try anything in NCIS." he spoke; walking inside as he dumped his watch and weapons and keys into the container, walking through the metal detector before rearming himself.

Alice walked through the detector, having tossed her keys into the container. "Trent, we're CIA, we don't exist, neither do they." Alice spoke softly.

"You exist to me, and so does she." Trent stared at her stomach, heading for the stairwell. "Elevator's too obvious." he spoke under his breath, looking at Gibbs; "Keep an eye on the two males, I don't trust them." he spoke quietly.

Alice rolled her eyes, walking into the elevator as she pushed the button. _Find Leon, fill out a form, tell him I'm pregnant, and hopefully not have my arse handed to me. _She kept her head down, walking out as she headed straight for Vance's office. Alice knocked on the door twice before walking in, gulping when she saw Tony, Tim and Ziva, and Ducky.

"Sir, I need to speak with you." Alice spoke quietly, "Alone." she continued.  
"So do the two men waiting in the bullpen. They think you and Kort know someone called Shannon Shepherd." Leon stared at her, "These are your team-mates, anything you need to takl to me about, you can talk in front of them." he spoke blatantly.

She lowered her head, "I'm pregnant." Alice spoke; looking at Vance, "Shannon Shepherd? Crap." she murmured. _Can't believe they know about her, we hid her, sent her south, where no one would find her._

"Who's the - right, of course. Who is Shannon Shepherd?"  
"That's confidential." Trent spoke, looking at Alice; "She was assigned to us, we hid her, faked her death, the last name we kept, changed her fist name." he explained.

"Jenny's alive?" Gibbs stood in the doorway, staring at Trent and Alice.


	5. Chapter 4: Shadow Kiss

**D/C:** I don't own NCIS, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Ari, Michael, Eli, etc..) I do own any OC's that appear, this is not specific to any timeline.

**A/N: **I'm going to phase away from Gibbs, Alice & Trent and go to Tony, Ziva & McGee etc.

**Chapter Four - Shadow Kiss**

"This makes no sense." Tony grumbled, flicking a rubber band at Ziva's head. He leaned back into the seat, "Would you consider shooting that jerk, murder?" he spoke; scrunching up a piece of paper as he threw it at McGee.

Ziva laughed, "I think she would shoot you in return." Ziva chuckled; "They're still in Vance's office." she yawned, they'd returned to the bullpen, leaving the five alone in Vance's office.

"Hey! Tony, cut it out." McGee glared at him, "I'm trying to hack the CIA database." he spoke; "Not having much success." he added. He blinked, he could hear them talking in Vance's office, well, yelling. McGee blinked, "You compromised the integrity of the mission." he spoke; looking at Ziva.

"I'm pregnant you bastard, if we weren't here, you'd be dead already." he continued, trying to make out what they were saying. "Is that a threat Agent Blackwolf? You know the Director won't approve of your gallavanting off with Kort." he spoke, "Can't hear them." he groaned.

"Screw you, I'm not a child - and you've no place in the CIA, you're just a waste of space." Tony stood, scratching his ear; "Huh, can't believe they're yelling that loudly." he snorted. He itched his nose as he sat down, "Alice, calm down; it's over. Let's just go back to the bullpen." Tony added.

"I know you mean well; but this is my life, you and the baby are my life - I can't just sit around while men die when we could stop them from even having to leave." Ziva spoke, "Fine, I've got a case to work anyway." Ziva continued.

"DiNozzo, get your gear, we've got a case." Gibbs walked out of the office, across the catwalk and down the stairwell.

"You're not leaving without me." Alice spoke, walking after him; "CIA has no criminal jurisdiction, never stops us." she muttered to herself. 625 East Rosewood, Anacostia - They'd both been there before when they'd gone after Serravo.

"I dislike Kort as much as you Tony but he's help."  
"Oh really? He tried to **kill** me!"**  
**"Not to mention we blew up your **car**."

Alice looked over her shoulder at Tony as she winked. Alice let out a chuckle, "Trent, come on." Alice spoke; looking around as she blinked. _Why isn't he coming with us?_

"I'm not going - I'm being put behind a desk." Trent approached her, "Take care." he nodded.  
"Great, fine; whatever, I'm going to go to the crime scene and do my job, you can sit on your ass and do paperwork." Alice rolled her eyes, watching the two men walk away.

"It's a new day - yes we can." Trent joked, "Director Vance - Keep her in line or your suspects might disappear." He spoke coolly.

"Hey! Asshole." Alice grumbled, "I never knew what it was - I do now, it was Kort." she smirked to herself. Alice climbed into the sedan, glancing at Ziva; "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"The fact you're here is annoying, that you and your boyfriend think you can buy NCIS." Tony intterupted.  
Well, someone's buying - We're in the building." Alice retorted.  
"Hey, shut it - both of you, this is **my **team." Gibbs swerved through traffic, heading for Anacostia.  
"Yes Dad." Alice spoke mockingly.

"Blackwolf, you open up your mouth and I don't hear something productive - I'll dump you in the middle of the woods."

Ziva chuckled, "How long have you and Kort been together?" Ziva spoke; looking at DiNozzo.

"Ought to be weird, dating a guy who hates your co-workers, and who's really really annoying. And the fact he doesn't play by the rules." Tony chuckled, he wanted to push her to the brink - and then over it.

"That's what makes it so good." Alice whispered to Tony as she smirked, "Danger's a womans greatest turn on, pity you wouldn't know about that DiNozzo." Alice snarled as she looked out the window, watching the familiar construction site come into view.

Alice climbed out of the car, looking at the crime scene. Trent had been benched, the only thing that mattered was God and Country - and Alice. She had a gut feeling that Vance wanted the CIA out of his house, she walked towards the two corpses. They'd been there for a while, the maggots had eaten most of the soft tissue.

"They've been here for a few weeks." Alice called out.  
"Oh that's disgusting." Tony gagged, "Ugh." he mumbled.  
Alice rolled her eyes, "It's just a cadaver." she spoke.  
"Well I'm not a heartless killer." Tony retorted.

"Do you want to end up dead?" Ziva muttered, "Keep pissing her off like that - she'll lash out." Ziva spoke coolly.

"How do you know?" Tony blinked, watching Ziva laugh.

"She's a woman Tony." McGee blurted, "How'd you get Kort's number that time?" McGee asked Gibbs.

"McGee, take the damn photos." Gibbs snapped, "Care to dance Ryan?" he spoke as he chuckled.

"Armed?" She spoke hopefully as Alice inhaled the familiar scent, looking around - "First bullet, I fire at you; it hits the wall." Alice spoke, moving around the pillar.

"I fire back at you, I hit you in the shoulder." Gibbs spoke, he let out a chuckle; "I fire again, I cap you in the knee." he added.

"I'm down, wounded badly; I fire back with my free hand, I hit you in the chest." Alice knelt, looking at Gibbs as she glanced at Tony. "I bleed out, I'm dead." she spoke coolly.

"I'm dead, bullet hits my artery." Gibbs spoke, "What do you think happened?" he looked at McGee and Ziva.

"Killed each other." McGee spoke uneasily, "No reason for them not to, looks like they were enemies." McGee continued.

"Or they were killed by the same person." Tony looked around, taking photos as he took a photo of Alice and Ziva.

"No - If they were killed by the same person, they would've executed them, or made it messier. Make it look like an inexperienced serial killer." Alice spoke, "I've killed enough times to know how to cover my tracks." Alice muttered to herself.

"Ducky, I'm attaching Blackwolf to you - she can help you more than she can me."

Alice grumbled, "Yes Boss." she sighed; walking towards Ducky and Palmer, "Move over Palmer." Alice spoke quietly; pushing the gurney; "There's a third body on the second level." she added.

"Third body?" Tony blinked, "Huh, she's right; the blood on the side." Tony stared at it, looking at Ducky. "Just kick her ass if she gets out of hand." he chuckled.

"Shut the hell up DiNozzo."


End file.
